


i loved you then (and i love you now);

by hizzie



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, basically where i'll post all my little drabbles with random pairingssss, will add pairings as it goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: A place for all of my random drabbles with random Descendants pairing, varying on romantic, friendship and familial themes.(send me a prompt + pairing on eviegrimhildes on tumblr)





	1. grey hair // jay&carlos

**Prompt**: Person A is playing with Person B's hair and finds a grey hair. Person B then has a quarter-life crisis.

**Bonus**: Married AU

**Pairing:** Jay + Carlos

\--

The minute Carlos’ hands pause their ministrations in his hair is enough for Jay to know that something was wrong. Carlos usually was very swift and focused whenever he set to do intricate and beautiful braids on Jay’s hair, and the taller man can confidently say that his heart just knew that something was up before Carlos even let out the soft gasp. 

“What?” Jay asks his husband, his brown eyes staring at the television screen without really focusing on the programming. He’d seen that episode of Queer Eye, already. 

“Um, I don’t think you wanna know,” Carlos mumbles, his hands still holding his hair. 

“What?” Jay insists, more frantic, and he tries to turn around from his place on the floor but Carlos’ sudden hold on the top of his head keeps him in place. “What the hell, Carlos? Is it gum again? Is it - fuck, a bird shit on me, didn’t it? Carlos? Carlos, is my hair covered in bird gunk?”

“You think I’d be holding your hair if it were?” Carlos asks, and Jay doesn’t need to look at him to know that the freckled man has a disgusted frown on his face. 

“What is it then? It can’t be worse than that.” 

“Um…” 

Jay waits and feels Carlos’ fingers running through his hair again. There’s a beat, and then a slight pull, and Jay yelps. “What the fuck?”

“It’s a gray hair.” Carlos announces as he holds the light colored hair in between his thumb and pointer finger in front of his husband’s eyes. Jay gulps.

“That’s… that looks like Mal’s hair.” Jay mutters finally.

“I know,” Carlos hums, “It’s… um… it looks like my hair when I was younger.”

“But… natural. Like. Natural gray hair.”

“Yeah,” Carlos nods, moving his hand around so they can take a better look at it. “Guess that’s your reality now, old man.” 

Jay closes his eyes, “Please, don’t. I really don’t need to think about this right now.”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Carlos kisses the top of his husband’s head and chuckles, “I don’t care about your age, Grandpa Jay.”

“I’m not that old.” Jay frowns. “I’m still young.”

Carlos doesn’t answer. Only plucks another hair from his husband’s head and smirks. 

“What’s this, then?”

Jay bats his husband’s hand away. “Stop bullying me.”

“Okay, sorry, sorry,” Carlos laughs. Jay huffs and Carlos smirks and adds, “I was taught to respect my elders.” 

Jay stands up swiftly and storms out of the room and Carlos cackles. 

He’s definitely sleeping on the couch tonight and he’s definitely maybe probably given his husband a new complex - he’ll just deal with it tomorrow. 

Jay’s only just turned twenty-seven, after all. It’ll blow over soon. 


	2. the babysitter // harry&evie (ft. cj)

**Prompt:** Person A as a babysitter of Person B's younger sibling, who got hired to watch over the kid, because the parents don't trust Person B enough to leave them alone with their sibling for extended period of time.

**Pairing: ** Harry + Evie

\--

“Harry, leave me alone,” the younger Hook huffs, “Ah don’t ken why ye get extra annoyin’ when Ev-”

“Shut up, wee lassie. Ye ken I’m always extra annoyin’,” Harry sing-songs back to the girl he’s currently holding in a headlock, “Say ye love me an’ I’ll lit ye go.” 

“Shite, Evie, can ye please --” CJ grunts, her pale arm trying its hardest to get out from her older brother’s hold. 

It’s true that Harry was always annoying; but it’s also true that the boy tended to go overboard whenever the twelve year old’s babysitter, Evie, was around to look after her whenever their parents had to go out and Harriet, the oldest Hook sibling, couldn’t fill in the spot. Even though Harry was fifteen and admittedly, in any other family, it probably would’ve made sense for the second oldest teen to be in charge, that just was not the case in the Hook household, and for that, Harry was responsible for.

Their parents don’t trust Harry looking after himself without adult supervision, let alone adding the twelve year old to the equation of things Harry could very well set on fire besides the house and himself (as he’s actually exhibited not once, but a handful of times). No, absolutely not. If Harriet couldn’t, then Evie would be asked. And that usually meant two things: CJ would have a great time, because Evie is fun and CJ likes spending time with her; and Harry would turn into an unbearable, unbelievable wee shit. 

“Harry, let your sister go, please,” Evie asks firmly. CJ huffs when she hears the tinge of amusement on the older girl’s voice at the same time as Harry smiles in response to it. 

“Aye, bonnie,” Harry nods, freeing his sister from his grip and taking his hand to her blonde curls, purposefully messing it up with a little grin on his face. 

“Asshat,” CJ mumbles under her breath and Harry feigns horror as Evie’s eyebrows rise in surprise.

“Language!” The older girl admonishes. 

“Aye, wee lassie, who taught ye that ugly, dirty word?” Harry frowns dramatically, not even bothering to hide his grin. CJ rolls her eyes. 

“Ye did.” 

“Ah don’t think sae, ah don’t say those words,” he shakes his head and turns to the other girl, who’s watching them with a small, amused smile. 

“Th’ hell ye don’t -” 

“Okay, CJ, I think it’s time you did your homework,” Evie interrupts, giving her a sugary sweet smile as she interrupts the Hook siblings quarrel. She knew that it could very well last a lifetime. 

“Aye,” CJ nods, “Then we can play cards?”

“For sure,” Evie nods. “Do you need help with Science?” 

“Please?” The blonde asks as she sits down by the dinner table, pulling at the strap of her bag so it slid closer to her and unzipping it so she could grab her books. Evie nods and sits down at the head of the table near CJ and listens as the girl explains to her what she’d been having troubles with. 

Their conversation is stopped, however, when Harry sets his books down on the table on the other side of Evie and across from CJ. The blonde frowns. 

“What are ye doin’?” 

“What’s it look like I’m daein’? Homework, ye silly,” Harry rolls his eyes and shakes his head, sending a smile to Evie that makes CJ want to vomit, “Kids.”

Evie chuckles amusedly at Harry’s poor attempt at acting and CJ glares. 

Deciding to be the mature one, CJ rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Evie, resuming their conversation. From the corner of her eye, she sees Harry stare at Evie like the big loser he really is and she holds in a huff. Boys were so predictable.

After a while, Evie excuses herself to go to the bathroom and CJ turns her icy green eyes to her brother and glares pointedly. Harry looks up at her and raises his eyebrows, a clear, “what?” written on his face.

“Ah ken what yer daein’.” CJ states.

“Aye, my homework.”

“Evie’s  _ my  _ babysitter, ye weirdo.” 

“Ah don’t  _ want  _ yer babysitter, wee lassie.” 

CJ squints. Harry doesn’t look away. 

“If that’s sae, why dae ye keep tryin’ tae set things oan fire whenever ma and da say they’re goin’ out?” CJ asks the million dollar question, “Ah ken damn well ye aren’t that dense. Ah ken yer game, Hook.”

Harry is about to answer, but the sound of Evie’s steps as she walks back down the stairs stop him. Instead, he only hisses, “Don’t ruin this,” and turns his attention back to his homework. 

CJ shakes her head. 

_ Fuckin’ lads, man. _


	3. detention // maleficent&mal

**Prompt**: "detention? again?" by anonymous.

\--

“Yes?”

“Hey, um — I can’t make it on time,” Mal grumbles into her phone, her black converse clad foot kicking the wall outside of the classroom she was supposed to walk in, “I got held up.”

“Held up?” Maleficent asks confused at the other end of the call, “Held up by what?”

“Um, detention.” Mal responds meekly.

“Detention? Again? What for?” Maleficent’s voice turns louder at every new question, and Mal notes with relief that she sounds more exasperated than mad. 

“Um, I made this drawing of my teacher on a leash and he saw it and confiscated it and now I’m in detention.” Mal says it all in one breath, and she waits for her mother’s response.

“This is the third detention in a month, kid.”

“I know —“

“They’re becoming rare.” A thoughtful pause, and then, “Why did you do the drawing?”

“Because my teacher’s an asshole.”

“Uh-huh. Is it the one that hates women?”

Mal thinks for a second, trying to figure out which of her teachers her mother knew by that label (there were at least four).

“Yeah, him.” She says finally.

Another pause, the bell rings signaling for Mal to go inside the classroom for detention and Maleficent says, “Alright, I’ll be calling the school in 15 minutes about a family emergency. Be ready, kiddo. They might tell you I’m injured.”

Mal grins, “Thanks, mom.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just remember this when I’m old and you have to bail me out of the nursing home.”

Mal chuckles, “As if I’d let them take you in the first place.”

Maleficent’s trademark amused snort and then, “See you soon, Da Vinci.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey! I’m still your mother,” Maleficent chides, and then, “You shut up.” She says it in a rush and immediately hangs up, getting the last word, and Mal rolls her eyes and smiles as she walks into the classroom.


	4. hide and seek // ben&carlos

**Prompt: **can you please do au with benlos? maybe sth when ben have a lot of ”king work” and carlos is bored and disturbs ben? idk pleassssse

**Pairing**: Ben + Carlos

\--

A soft knock on the wooden door of his room breaks Ben’s staring contest with the paperwork in front of him, the boy’s eyes not having moved from the text in front of him for the last thirty minutes as he focused on the scripture spread over it.

“It’s open,” He called, and he looked up to see Carlos’ face peeking from behind the door, “Oh, hey Carlos.”

“Hey, Ben. You busy?” 

Ben looked at the paperwork in front of him, “Um, just a little. Why?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if I could hang around here for a bit.” He says, opening the door a little wider.

“Uh, sure. Of course! I’d appreciate the company.” Ben smiled, and he watched as the boy grinned and walked in, closing the door behind him softly.

“So, what you doin’?” Carlos asked as he walked towards the table, leaning to peer at the papers curiously.

“King stuff.” Ben shrugged, thumbing through the papers in front of him and sighing, “It’s really boring.”

“I’ll bet.” Carlos chuckled, and then something outside grabbed his attention and he quickly ducked, hiding behind the table as he hissed, “Crap!”

Ben frowned and looked behind him and out the window, only seeing Lonnie and Evie look around the little garden surrounding the building. “What?”

“They can’t see me!” Carlos hissed, “I’m hiding.”

“Why are you hiding from them?”

“Well, not from them. I’m hiding from Lonnie because she was the one counting. Evie’s just helping her since she was found first, I guess.”

“I don’t get it.”

Carlos peered over the desk, frowning, “Hide and Seek?”

“_Oh_.” Ben nodded, understanding, “Are you guys playing?”

“Yeah.” Carlos nodded, “I think I might be the last one hiding. It was me, Harry and Gil, but then Gil kinda gave away their hiding spot and since Gil knows where I was hiding, I had to improvise.” He admits sheepishly.

That surprised Ben, “Harry and Gil are playing with you guys?”

Carlos nodded, “And Uma. Everyone, really. Even Mal and Audrey.”

“Oh,” Ben said, then, something stirring up inside of him, “That sounds like fun.”

“It is.” Carlos nodded, sitting down on the floor and peering over the desk at the young king, “Although it can get kinda scary at some points. It’s like I’m being hunted.”

Ben chuckled, “I’ll bet.” He repeats what Carlos said before, and the curly haired boy smiles. “Well, feel free to use my room as a hiding spot.”

“Thanks.”

They stayed in silence for a while as Ben refocused on the papers in front of him and Carlos watched the young king work. Ever since Ben had been crowned king, they didn’t see much of the boy anymore. He was always busy, running around his kingdom dealing with problems or stuck inside a room in meetings or working. Carlos had to admit he rather missed having the boy around, even if for a little while. And he knew that he wasn’t the only one - the whole gang missed Ben.

“Ben, have you had like, any free time since you became king?” Carlos asks curiously and a little concerned. The boy looks up at him from his paperwork and seems to have to think about it.

“Huh, no. I guess I didn’t.” Ben shakes his head, “Being a king takes a lot of work and time.”

“Yeah, but you can’t be working all the time, right?” Carlos asks, “You have to take at least an hour to be _just_ Ben.”

Ben shrugs, “I guess.”

“We miss you, you know?” Carlos says, and Ben looks up at him surprised, “We know you’re busy and all with your king duties and trust us, we respect that and we think you’re doing a kick-ass job, but we still miss our friend Ben.”

Ben looks touched by the sentiment and he’s about to answer when there’s a tap on the window to their side and both boys turn their heads towards the source of the sound, eyes wide when they see Lonnie smiling wildly at them.

“Evie, I found him!” She calls out to her right, and soon enough Evie appears by her side.

“_Carlos_! You were supposed to run back to where Lonnie counted! You almost had this!” Evie shakes her head, and Carlos groans loudly.

“Damn it!” He stands, and he frowns at the two girls, “How did you two see me?”

Lonnie chuckled, “Ben looked like he was talking to himself so I came closer to check.”

Carlos chuckled and nodded, allowing that. Then, “So, who counts now?”

“Can I?” Ben asks before Lonnie or Evie can reply. The three teens look at him in surprise. Ben stands from his chair, beginning to unbutton his blazer, “I could use a break from this paperwork.”

Evie and Lonnie grinned and Carlos smiled.

“It’d be an honor, Your Highness.” Carlos teased, and Ben chuckled.

“Please, just Ben is fine.” He winked.

“Okay, Just Ben. But first we gotta find Chad,” Lonnie said, still outside, “We think he got lost for real.”

Ben and Carlos laughed out loud.

Being a king is great and all, and yeah, it’s pretty much his calling, but he has to admit Carlos had a point - he needed a break from it to be just Ben, sometimes.

And granted, no one made him feel more like himself than his friends.


	5. first kiss // audrey&evie

**Prompt: **audrevie + first kiss

\--

The best thing about being neighbors with your best friend is that you could spend almost every hour of every day together, almost as if you lived in a never ending sleepover, but at the end of the day you could sleep in your own bed.

That was how Evie and Audrey’s life was since they could remember, having been neighbors and best friends since they were toddlers and they allowed their mothers to dress them. If you couldn’t find the pair at Evie’s, you could try at Audrey’s and you’d find them, or vice versa.

Today, the two teens had left school once the final bell rang and side by side they made their way home - but of course, first they passed by their favorite restaurant and picked up their Friday lunch special, which consisted of a large pizza and whatever drink they could find in either girl’s fridge.

It’s a Friday, which means Evie’s mom had a full day of work, which meant the house was empty as Evie and Audrey let themselves in, Evie making a beeline to the kitchen to grab their drinks and two plates as Audrey walked up the stairs towards Evie’s room.

They soon settled in their usual spots, sitting on the floor in front of Evie’s TV and their backs resting on her bed as they watched a rerun of Friends.

Halfway through her second slice, Audrey sighs and Evie turns her head to look at her.

“Ev, have you ever kissed anyone?”

“No.” Evie frowns, “You’d know it if I had.” She says it like it should be obvious - and really, it should be. Not a thing happens to Evie that Audrey doesn’t hear firsthand.

“Yeah, same.” Audrey says and takes another bite of the slice in her hand.

“I thought you said you kissed Chad that one time at recess?” Evie frowns, confused and Audrey groans.

“I lied to help out Chad because some boys were making fun of him for not having had his first kiss. I thought you knew,” Audrey says, and Evie shakes her head. “My bad.”

“But anyway, what brought this on?” Evie asks, setting the half eaten slice back on her plate and turning her attention back to Audrey as she takes the bottle of coke to her lips.

“I think Ben’s gonna ask me out.”

Evie almost chokes, “Really?! I heard Ben was Lonnie’s first kiss.”

Audrey shakes her head, “No, that was just a rumor… I think it might’ve been Gil.”

“Huh.” Evie pauses, “Well, Ben’s super sweet, and he’s also like super close friends with Mal,” Evie says, taking a bite from her slice, “Maybe if you two start dating I can get closer to Mal and make her fall hopelessly in love with me.”

Audrey laughs and nods, “Oh, yeah, for sure.”

They’re quiet for a moment, and on the TV screen, Rachel and Phoebe kiss and then Phoebe is telling a dumbfounded Rachel she just wanted to see what the fuss was all about. Audrey raises a calculating eyebrow before an idea formulates in her head and she turns to Evie, shaking the girl’s shoulder twice excitedly.

“Ev, we should practice on each other!”

Evie frowns, “What are you talking about?”

Audrey rolls her eyes, “I don’t want to be totally inexperienced when Ben and I kiss, and you want to like, be confident with Mal and stuff, right?”

Evie nods, her thick eyebrows furrowed as she tries to understand where Audrey was getting at.

“Well, we should kiss for practice.”

”Audrey…” Evie begins, unsure. Her best friend seems determined, though, because she’s quick to make an offer she knew Evie would not be able to refuse.

“I’ll give you my blue top you love so much.”

Evie quickly pushes the pizza box away from where it was lying in between them, sits closer to her best friend and turns her body as she makes to sit facing Audrey, her legs crossed.

“You got a deal.” Evie nods, and then she gives her best friend a teasing grin, “It’ll be an honor to be your first kiss, Audrey Rose.” Audrey laughs as she shifts so she’s mirroring Evie’s position.

“And I yours, Evie Grimhilde.” She responds with a little grin.

“So, um… how…” Evie trails off, waving her hand in between them. Audrey takes a deep breath.

“Count of three?”

Evie nods, and they both count together, “One… two…”

And on three, both girls lean forward and their lips lock together. They slowly, carefully and tentatively start to move their lips together, trying to figure out how to move their heads and noses and where their hands should be as their lips moved. Audrey settled for her hands on Evie’s shoulders as Evie settled for one on Audrey’s shoulder and the other on her friend’s face. Evie thought it strange to have someone else’s tongue touching her own, and Audrey echoed her thoughts.

The kiss tasted like pizza and soda and fruity lip gloss, and Audrey was only mildly upset about the fact that Ben’s kiss was probably not going to taste like strawberry flavored lip gloss. The kiss was soft and careful and when it was over, Audrey and Evie parted ways and smiled widely at each other.

“Okay, that seems easy.” Evie nods, a little breathless, and they look at each other for a moment before they break out in giggles and Audrey leans her forehead on her best friend’s shoulder as they try to control their laughter. Evie eventually lets out a snort, which only makes Audrey laugh harder and by default, it makes Evie laugh harder as well.

And moments later when they finally manage to control themselves and they sit back in their original positions and turn their attention back to the TV, both girls smile happily as they lean on each other as they finish their pizza, thankful that they were able to trust each other to share this experience and not have it be weird or anything change between them afterwards.

“Ev?” Audrey asks softly after a moment of silence. Evie hums in response as she smiles amusedly at the TV screen.

“What lip gloss brand are you using?” She asks, “It tasted amazing.”

Evie sat up straight and reached for her bag to retrieve her brand new lip gloss, eager to show her best friend her newfind as Audrey listens to her friend talk about it with a smile on her face.

Yeah, no matter what, they’d always be Audrey and Evie, and Audrey was pretty happy about that.

(And yeah, they totally used the fact that they were each other’s first kisses against the other until later in life. But Evie always had the winning hand - she was the one, after all, to make Audrey have her very first bisexual awakening.)


	6. favorite // carlos&evie

**Prompt: **carlos & evie + being bffs fluff

\--

“What’s the hold up?” Evie asks from where she’s sitting in the waiting room of the dressing room of the 15th clothing store they've been in today, waiting for Carlos to finish trying out the latest piece she'd brought in.

"I don't know how to work out these buttons," Carlos' voice called out from inside, "I might go for the floral blazer instead of this one, the buttons were simpler."

Evie shook her head, smiling, "I liked the floral one," she says, then, "I'm sure Jay will like it as well."

There's a moment of silence before Carlos opens the cabin door, eyeing Evie suspiciously, "Why do you say that?"

Evie shrugs, making a show of keeping her mouth shut. The thing is, she was mostly throwing it out there to see if it stuck, and apparently it did. When she woke up that morning, Carlos had left her thirty messages on her phone asking for her to meet him at the mall so she could help him on picking an outfit for a really important thing and Evie didn't know if it was a date, much less if was even with Jay, _until now. _She'd had her suspicions, but Carlos wouldn't say anything and she was getting impatient. 

"Evie..." He says, stepping out of the cabin with his own clothes and the discarted blazer over his arm. Evie stands and grabs the floral blazer from the chair beside where she was sitting. 

"So, the floral blazer?" She asks instead, already making her way out of the dressing room, not waiting for Carlos. She hears him follow her and makes her way to the thankfully short queue. The whole time, Evie stands there with a blank look on her face as Carlos stares at her, suspicion written all over his face. Soon, it's their turn, and Evie hands him the blazer as he walks towards the checkout counter. She stands there while he pays, and then when the bag is in his hand and they're walking out, he finally breaks the silence. 

"Okay, I'm having dinner with Jay, but it's... it's not a date." 

Evie smiles as she reaches with her right hand to Carlos' hair and messes with his curls before she pulls him to her, “C’mon, you’re going to be late for your date with Jay.”

Carlos blushes, “I said it’s not a date.”

“Uh-huh. And I’m not hooking up with Mal.” Evie rolls her eyes, and then she stops in her tracks in the middle of the mall hallway after realizing what she’d just confessed. Carlos gapes at her.

“You’re _what _?!”

Evie sighs, ignoring his question and resuming her walk, leaving a dumbfounded Carlos behind her, “You coming or not?”

Carlos scrambles to follow her.

“You and Mal?!”

“You and Jay?”

“I’m not - we’re not - “ Carlos blushes again, tripping on his own words. Evie rolls her eyes for the third time in a minute, setting a new record.

“Admit it’s a date and I‘ll give you details.” Evie bargains. Carlos pauses.

“Fine. It’s a date. Damn, you.” Evie chuckles and pulls him on a side hug again. “You know I’m curious.”

“You’re my favorite.”

“Yeah, yeah, now give me the details you promised me.”

Evie shakes her head, “Later. You have a date to get ready to.”

Carlos blinks. “I hate you.”

“You love me.” Evie says, pushing him to the elevator with a smirk. Carlos turns to face her as the doors begin to close and shakes his head.

“You’re unbelievable.”

Evie blows him a kiss before the doors close completely, “And you’re still my favorite.”


End file.
